My Life From Fourteen Inches
by ellen07
Summary: Dumbledore has an idea to stop the fighting between the biggest rivals at Hogwarts - send them on a Scavenger Hunt and hope by the end of it they all learned to get along. Just one problem - completing the task is a lot harder from fourteen inches...
1. An Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does - but I bet you can guess what I would see in the Mirror of Erised if I got the chance to look.**

Albus Dumbledore observed his staff over his half-mooned spectacles, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. The phoenix perched beside his desk, head tilted as if to mirror the expression of the Headmaster. His eyes, though a deep dark shade of black, in stark contrast to those of his owner, glittered similarly. _Oh yes,_ seemed to be the shared thought among the gathered teachers. _Dumbledore is up to something._

Minerva's lips were pursed, her eyebrows scrunched up slightly in thought. Horace wore a totally bemused expression while Pomona had a small half-smile on her face. Filius was rocking on his heels, nodding to himself, mumbling, "Yes, well, it would be _quite_ complex..."

Albus continued to look on, giving his idea time to sink in with the Heads of Houses. Eventually Minerva took a deep breath and began.

"Albus," Minerva's lip quivered, almost as if she was trying not to smile. "This is a _highly_ unorthodox method you're suggesting. Hogwarts has always had a very clear stance on its use of physical punishment. This –"

"Is no more physical punishment than writing lines or cleaning trophies," Albus interjected.

"I must agree, Albus," Pomona sighed. "I must agree with Minerva. It may not put any physical pain on the students, but don't you think it would result in a certain amount of physical," Pomona considered her words carefully, "_discomfort_?"

"Perhaps," Albus tipped his head, allowing the Hufflepuff Head this much. True, it would make the punished students slightly uncomfortable and would require some effort on their part, but Albus knew that, given the choice between detention and this, ninety-nine percent of his students would choose this.

"I worry, Headmaster, that this may blur the lines between punishment and physically disciplining students," Filius chewed on his bottom lip, feeling his head split in two over his opinion of what was acceptable and what would work. Perhaps this was going too far.

"In what way Filius?" Albus asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We do not hit. We do not string students from the ceiling as per Mr. Filch's suggestion. No harm comes to the students. This is simply a way of dealing with two – or more – students who have problems with one another that will hopefully help them to overcome their issues. It involves teamwork and cooperation. An amount of courage and nerve," he sent a nod to Minerva. "Students will have to listen to one another, be just and treat each other as equals to complete the task," Albus could see Pomona's initial resistance to the idea wavering. "Some intelligence and, I'm sure, a sense of humour and some quick wit to put up with one another," Filius received a slight smile. "A strong will to get out of the situation," Albus's sparkling eyes met Horace's, who had remained silent. "And a little bit of cunning, I have no doubt. This is something which will encourage all the values Hogwarts considers of importance."

"Still, Albus," Minerva's voice was weaker, less determined, less defiant. "To _transfigure_ a student?"

"It is not a punishment I recommend you implement lightly," Albus said, his tone more serious now. "Only for very extreme cases. I think you are all quite aware as to who I am referring?" The professors were well aware, all having had to deal with _that bunch_ and their quarrels.

"These _are_ good students Albus," Filius sighed. "I know they have their problems, but would it be right to put good students through such an extreme method of discipline?"

"Yes Filius," Albus agreed, "they are, for the most part, good students. Though I'm sure Minerva will have something to say about the – shall we say, exploits, of Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, and I myself have had a small bit of trouble between them and Mr. Snape. But they are good students, I quite agree. What I hope to do, using this method is to bring out the good in them and convince them to show this goodness to each other."

The staff stood in silence. None of them could argue that, were that to be the result, this could be worthwhile. Albus stood up and walked to his phoenix. He stroked its head while the four Heads thought, slightly selfishly, of how much easier their lives would be if James Potter, Sirius Black and Severus Snape could just get along. For Minerva, no more breaking up fights and having to sit for hours on end with two of her favourite and most entertaining students – even Minerva McGonagall couldn't deny that those boys were funny and could almost always put a smile on her face, though she would never show them or anybody else. For Filius and Pomona, a way for their jobs to become that bit easier, being able to teach a class without loud interruptions or snarky notes floating across the classroom – students that might actually have a chance to listen while they weren't so busy glaring at each other. For Horace, a break from the stream of complaints that he received from his house, in particular Severus Snape, and a chance to finally win the House Cup because points would stop being taken away from his students during fights.

Yes, their reasons to embrace this method were selfish, but the gathered teachers had five long years of putting up with the 'Problem Group' – a name given by the Hogwarts staff to James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and to a lesser extent, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and even Lily Evans when she got caught in the middle. The professors felt they had earned the right to be a little selfish.

Having watched the professors' expressions change, Albus Dumbledore no longer hid his grin. His beam was mirrored on the faces of his staff, though he was sure that they did not realise this.

"Are we in agreement, then?" Albus asked, already knowing the answer that was immediately chorused by the group.

"Yes!"


	2. An Experiment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a laptop and a slightly overactive imagination. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Six students stood in a semi-circle in Dumbledore's office. Three professors stood in a much more intimidating manner in front of them. Their expressions ranged from anger to pride to outrage and to downright hysterical.

Unfortunately for Sirius Black, the professors wore a look of anger.

"Mr. Black, I suggest you wipe that smirk of your face in the next five seconds or prepare yourself to be thrown out of this school on your behind, assisted by the Whomping Willow," Professor McGonagall snapped. Sirius had a reply – a reply about McGonagall being free to be the one to handle his behind if she so chose, which he was sure was quite funny, even if he did say so himself – but the look on McGonagall's face told him that to voice this reply would not be a wise decision. Instead he mumbled, "Yes, Professor," in as humble a voice as he could manage and tried to wipe his face of all emotion. As if she could read his thoughts, McGonagall sent him a look that seemed to say _Smart choice, Black._

"Mr. Snape, if you could tell me what happened," Professor Dumbledore waved a hand to the young boy who had outrage written all over his large features. Sirius opened his mouth to object, but Dumbledore held up a hand and said, "Mr. Black, I will come to you next, but while Mr. Snape is talking I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt."

Severus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself even though it didn't work.

"Headmaster, I was on my way to Charms when this arseh –"

"Mr. Snape there will be no foul language used in my office," Dumbledore said calmly. _I didn't realise it counted as 'foul language' if the person in question really did have a huge hole on his face that spewed out shit, _Severus thought to himself, but nodded politely.

"When Black jumped on my back and Potter cast a Body-Bind curse on me," Severus continued. "Then Black poured a bucket of water on my head while Potter pelted me with soap," Severus felt his voice wavering. Sirius heard it. _Oh, Merlin, please let him burst out crying, _he thought.

"Lastly they cast the Scourgify charm on me to 'try to finally get rid of the mice infestations that have been thriving in the grease pit I call hair for the health and safety of students and the mice alike'. Lucky for me, Potter isn't great at curses and I could throw off the Body-Bind, after which I defended myself."

"Using what methods?" Dumbledore raised a single eyebrow.

"A Bat-Bogey hex on Potter and my fists on Black," Severus chewed at his split lip, which pained him more than he showed.

"And didn't that work well?" Sirius smirked, glancing at Snape's black eye. A glare from McGonagall quickly stopped him.

"Can you explain how Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew and Ms. Evans became involved?" Dumbledore continued on as if Sirius had not opened his mouth.

"Lupin tried to pull Black off me, I am not aware of how Pettigrew got involved and," Severus paused a moment and glanced over quickly at the redhead who he would still consider his best friend. She still had a hysterical glint in her eye, but now she was fuming silently. "And Lily was just there, Professor. In the wrong place at the wrong time," his gaze wandered up from her angry green eyes to her fringe which had been badly singed by a misdirected _Incendio _that Black had been aiming at his head, but which got pushed towards Lily when Lupin tried to stop him. Severus thought that was the first time he had seen James Potter look as though he would genuinely murder his best friend.

"And, I presume, this fight continued for some time before Ms. Evans came to get Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore ignored the angry stares that were being shot across the room. Severus nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Snape. Mr. Black, I will now hear your side of the story. With no exaggerations, please." Sirius nodded, cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders back.

"Well Professor, I too was on the way to Charms when I spotted the plaintiff, Mr. Snape, up ahead. I –"

"None of your dramatics either Black," McGonagall interrupted.

"Yes Professor. I heard James call me – he was in front of Snape you see – and so I ran with all my might, definitely working off that extra slice of toast I had at breakfast, I'm sure, until I remembered that Snape was in front of me and I attempted to jump over him. Unfortunately, to balance out his nose and allow him to keep his balance, I don't doubt, Snape has quite long legs which enable him to be slightly taller than me. That, combined with the fact that it has been a few years since I high-jumped competitively, meant that I could not quite pass the barricade that is Severus Snape and I landed on his shoulders. And believe me, Professor; it was no more pleasant for me than it was for him."

McGonagall rolled her eyes, though a small part of her was begging to laugh. She couldn't deny it – Sirius Black was a character. Dumbledore sat and listened with a slightly bemused look on his face. He did, of course, hide his amusement in the name of fairness. Slughorn was barely listening anymore – all three professors knew what the punishment would be this time, no matter who was guilty and Sirius often went off into long elaborate stories.

"Now, this requires a little bit of back-story Professor," Sirius went on, oblivious to the fact that not many were listening anymore. "James and I are in the middle of a bit of a prank war. I am sure you are all _quite_ aware that James unknowingly came to breakfast Tuesday in his birthday suit. That was a bit of my handiwork. Not that I wanted to see James in the nude, believe me, he has exposed himself to me many a time, and I'll put it this way – once you see something, you can't _un-see_ it. No, no, I felt disgusted with myself for exposing so many first years to the terror that is James Potter's naked body, but it had to be done after he bound me to my _dear cousin Bella_ all day Saturday and my baby brother Reg all day Sunday." Sirius visibly shuddered. "Anyway, the point is, I conjured up a bucket of water which was intended for James, but the force with which I had fallen on Snape made my hand slip and I tipped the water on his head. James, also preparing to prank me, threw soap at me, but he too underestimated Snape's height and the soap hit Snape in the head. We aimed the Scourgify charm at each other and I believe that _I _was the infestation of mice to which James was referring, as a result of my hovering around Snape's unusual hair styling. Snape's facial injuries are a result of me trying to defend myself. However, I believe that the bruises will really bring out his eyes once they darken a bit," Sirius finished his account with a wide smile.

Severus looked ready to explode. His mouth worked like a fish's, opening and closing, choking out "Professor – I – can't _possibly_ believe – prank – him!"

"Mr. Snape, I have no doubt that some of what Mr. Black said is not completely the truth, and I don't think the testimony of Mr. Potter will enlighten us any further as to what really went on," Dumbledore stared at Snape over his glasses. "To be honest, I don't think we will ever know what is completely true as, and I hope you take no offence to this," Dumbledore turned to look at Remus, Peter and Lily, "the only other witnesses have a slight bias in Mr. Potter and Mr. Black's favour."

"Sirius set my hair on _fire!_" Lily growled. "He will be getting no _favour_ from me!"

"To be fair Lily, it was aimed at Snape," Sirius laughed, but the look of utter outrage on Lily's face shut him up.

"I believe there is nothing more to discuss," Dumbledore spoke over the argument. "You were all involved in the fight in one way or another." Lily began to protest, but Dumbledore laughed and said, "Ms. Evans, I know you all too well. Did you think I would not recognise the Conjunctivitus Curse you placed on Mr. Potter? It was a specialty of yours whilst he was trying to court you, was it not?" Lily shifted guiltily, her eyes wandering to James's face, which was still red around the eyes, but had been otherwise cleared up by McGonagall. To use Sirius's defence, it hadn't been aimed at James; it had been aimed at Peter, who was preparing to hex Snape but moved out of the way at the last minute.

"You were all involved in the fight in one way or another," Dumbledore repeated, looking at each of their faces. Suddenly a grin broke out on his face. "And so you will all be the first to take part in a new experiment we are bringing into Hogwarts."

"_Experiment?_" Remus repeated.

There were many things that Remus Lupin liked. He liked reading, especially when he was sitting in front of the fire and it was particularly cold or wet outside. He liked the rain and the snow, because no matter how cold or wet you got, you could always get warm and dry, whereas if it was hot, there's only so much cooler you can get. And the snow was great to mess around in, and very pretty to look at on cold dark nights, when Remus would most likely be found sitting in the Common Room beside the fireplace reading a book. He liked his friends and his family and he liked his school. He liked Christmas because Remus found that people were always kinder and more generous and patient at Christmas. And Remus Lupin really liked chocolate.

But there were also things that Remus Lupin did not like. He did not like when his friends pushed him into doing something that he didn't want to do, or that he felt would get him in trouble. He did not like people who were very arrogant or thought they were better than others because they were better looking or smarter or richer than most. He really did not like full moons. But Remus Lupin really hated taking risks or carrying out experiments, because as far as he was concerned, he was taking a risk on the lives of the people around him every month, just by being what he was and he didn't want to take any more risks than that.

"What kind of experiment?" Peter asked hesitantly. Peter did not feel as strongly about experiments as Remus did, but they made him nervous. To be honest, Peter didn't feel very strongly about anything, except maybe hanging around with his friends and toasted cheese sandwiches, which he liked, and cats, which he didn't like.

"Well, we are testing out a new sort of punishment," Dumbledore said carefully. "If it works, for more extreme cases such as yourself, there will not be detention for you anymore," Sirius and James's heads shot up, "and hopefully you will get along better, with a bit more appreciation and understanding for one another." Severus, Sirius and James snorted at the same time, then shot glares at each other at the thought of finding the same thing funny.

"What do we have to do?" Lily asked grudgingly, ignoring the boys who were acting so stupidly.

"You will be completing a Scavenger Hunt," Dumbledore smiled, his hands held out widely.

"That's it?" James laughed. He loved how eccentric Dumbledore was. A Scavenger Hunt instead of detention? He'd take that any day. Sure, he'd have to work with Snivellus, he guessed, but he could deal with that. A Tongue-Tying Curse could deal with the giant bat of a problem that Snape was.

"Not quite," McGonagall smirked. "We couldn't make it _too_ easy. Mr. Black would find it much too amusing to be an effective punishment." Sirius grinned and shrugged, muttering to Remus, "Who _wouldn't_ find a Scavenger Hunt fun?"

"So, what then?" Severus pressed.

"You will be...shortened," Dumbledore replied happily.

"Shortened?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, transfigured to fourteen inches tall, and it is at this height that you will complete the Scavenger Hunt," McGonagall took over from Dumbledore. "You will live in specially created dormitories and make your way around the castle, finding the items on the list provided. When you find every item on the list, you will come to one of us and you will be transfigured back to your regular height. Be under no illusions, this will be an incredibly demanding task, both physically and mentally and you will be required to work together," she said these last words loudly and pointedly.

"We are given different abilities for different reasons," Dumbledore continued, "and each of you will need to contribute to complete the task."

"So I guess we'll have to miss classes, huh?" Sirius sighed dramatically. "But I understand, it would be near impossible to attend classes when we're so small. I'll miss our time together Professor," he batted his eyelids at McGonagall.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Black," a tight smile spread across McGonagall's face. "You won't be missing your classes. You will be transfigured on Friday night and turned back to normal on Sunday evening. If you don't complete the task in one weekend, you will continue to be transfigured every weekend until you are finished. And before you even consider it, you will be unable to find the items during the week at your normal height, we have made sure of that."

James's face dropped. "But Professor, I have plans this weekend!" McGonagall smiled to herself but put on a serious face before speaking. "And what would they be, Mr. Potter? Bearing in mind that you _are_ limited to the castle grounds, seeing as your antics at breakfast Tuesday has you banned from visiting Hogsmeade for three weeks?"

"First of all, I would like to point out that Sirius has already admitted to being responsible for my antics, so I don't think that's completely fair," James threw a look at his friend that clearly said _I still haven't forgiven you for that one, bastard_, and continued on. "But my plans, Professor, if you must know, involve taking Lily on a very romantic picnic by the Black Lake. It's our seven week anniversary see." Severus made a noise like he was going to throw up.

"As lovely as I'm sure that would have been, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid it will have to wait," McGonagall's lip twitched at the look on Potter's face.

"But how can a seven week anniversary wait?" James let out an exasperated sigh. "If we don't do it this weekend then it will be eight weeks and we'll have missed it!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not that big a deal, James," she muttered under her breath.

"It's almost like she's the boy and you're the girl," Sirius whispered - very loudly - to James.

"I'm sorry, but you will all have to forget your plans for as many weekends as it takes to complete the Hunt, the same as you would were you in detention," Dumbledore smiled serenely at them. "Please will you all meet here Friday after dinner, when you will be shown to your temporary dormitories. Bring clothes and toiletries that you will require and they will also be transfigured." The group stood staring at their Professors, hardly believing that they were being serious.

"That will be all," Dumbledore said and waved the door open with his wand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter, they will get longer. I'm hoping to update weekly, I'm kind of bad at it, but I'll try.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Ellen :)**


	3. A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Friday evening came faster than Severus Snape would have liked. From where he sat at dinner, he watched Lily leave the Gryffindor table, a messenger bag slung over one shoulder and a scowl on her face. Potter had been trying to talk to her for the whole meal, but she was studiously ignoring him and Severus guessed she had been doing so since they got into trouble. Lily could be very stubborn, something which made Severus want to smile at times and cry at others. As she reached the door, he saw her glance towards him, an unreadable expression on her face, and look away again, brushing her still singed fringe out of her eyes.

"Happy, Snivellus?" Black stepped in front of him, getting in the way of his view of Lily, wearing a twisted smile on his face, just so Severus knew he was really pissed off with him. "I _should_ be chatting up that girl over there," he pointed angrily to a girl with light brown hair sitting at the Hufflepuff table, "but instead I have to spend the weekend with _you_ while you perv out on James's girlfriend." Severus tried to stop his mouth dropping open but couldn't stop a slight gasp escaping. "That's right Snivellus, we all see it, how could we not notice the way you _stalk_ her? Don't see why you bother, it's not like she'd like you anyway."

Severus jumped up, anger bubbling up inside him like he was going to explode. He wanted to punch him, to curse him, to shove the chicken on the table down his throat, _anything_ to get him to shut up. Black had no right to talk about Lily - it was only last year that she stopped hating those arses that walked around the school like they owned the place, they barely even knew her! Severus knew her and she knew him and she _liked _him! Black had no idea what he was talking about! But for whatever reason, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth and Black started laughing and walked away, sticking out a certain finger at Severus over his shoulder as he went. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Problem, Severus?" Narcissa Black, the blond sixth year Slytherin raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"No," Severus growled back, sitting down again and pushing the potato on his plate around with a fork. Narcissa pursed her lips and tilted her head, staring at him for a moment.

"Problem, Narcissa?" he snapped at her. She narrowed her eyes and slid up the table to sit opposite Severus.

"Have you been talking to Lucius recently?" a small sparkle appeared in her eyes when she said his name. "You too are still friends aren't you?"

"Yes," Severus replied, glaring over his food at Narcissa. Did this girl not realise 1) that he was upset, 2) he was trying to finish his food before he embarked on what is bound to be the worst weekend of his life and 3) that he was _not_ a matchmaker? He knew Narcissa loved Lucius - they had dated before Lucius graduated, but a lot of girls loved Lucius and Lucius loved a _lot_ of girls. Though he would never admit it, Severus liked Narcissa. She was unusually un-Slytherin-like. She was generally a kind, patient, generous girl as well as being intelligent and hardworking. She was nothing like her cousin, and not all that much like her older sister. She could be a pain - stubborn and feisty, Severus often chose to keep away from her when she didn't look happy. But what he really liked about her, and what he would never admit, is that she reminded him of Lily.

"How is he? Has he asked about me?" Narcissa's face always became more alive when she talked about Lucius and to be honest it made him sad. Narcissa reminded him of Lily in personality, but the way she talked about the person she loved reminded him of himself. Lucius was a player and unless he changed his ways, Narcissa's love was going to be as unrequited as his was.

"He's fine," Severus sighed, giving up on eating because his stomach was twisting too much at the thought of the experiment to keep food down anyway. "Said he was missing you," a small lie to make her feel better. "He's working at the Ministry, I don't know if he told you that." _And he's a part-time Death Eater_, Severus thought to himself.

"He's really missing me?"

"Terribly."

"Good."

"Have to go now."

"What? But you have to tell me about Lucius!"

"Write to him, I have detention," Severus grabbed his bag and quickly walked away from the table, wishing Narcissa wasn't so determined to make him matchmaker. He looked at his watch as he left the Hall. Quarter past seven. He guessed it was time to run to his dormitory to pack a bag and get up to Dumbledore's office. He walked slowly, dragging his feet and hoping that if he took long enough getting to the Headmaster's office they would move on without him.

They didn't.

It turned out even though Severus had taken his time, he arrived at the Headmaster's office quite early. The door of the office opened as he was about to knock and he was greeted by the sight of Lily and Lupin, sitting in chairs in the corner and talking quietly to each other, McGonagall pacing behind the desk and Dumbledore himself standing beside a cabinet, gazing at the silver trinkets inside. He turned as Severus entered and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, good. Please place your bag on my desk and Professor McGonagall will transfigure it to a size that will be a bit more suitable for you," Dumbledore gestured to his desk and as Severus walked closer he saw two tiny rucksacks, no bigger than a yo-yo, one a bright green and the other dirty and grey laid beside something that was covered by a sheet.

Severus put his bag down and sat in a seat further away from the others - but still, if the seats were pushed together he would be sat next to Lily. Lupin glanced up and him quickly and back at his feet again. Lily looked at him, staring him in the eye for Severus didn't know how long, her lips tight. _Say something_, he thought, and he opened his mouth, not knowing what was going to come out but just knowing that he had to say something, and he took a deep breath and -

And the door crashed open, and the moment was lost because Lily had looked away and it was too late. James Potter was lying on the floor, face being pressed into the carpet by Black's arse. Pettigrew's neck was tangled up in Potter's legs and all three of them looked fairly pleased with themselves.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore smiled at the same time that McGonagall snapped, "Get up this instant!"

"Do I want to know how you got into the position you are in or would it be more decent to let it remain a mystery?" Dumbledore peered over his glasses at the group. Severus rolled his eyes. Here would come one of Black's ridiculous stories that by tomorrow everyone would have heard about and be applauding him for. A muffled "Fnnrghh!" came from under Black.

"I believe James wants to explain this one," Sirius grinned, jumping up and pulling Peter out of James's legs. James raised his head and blurted out, "Can't! Breathe!" before pushing himself onto his knees and off the floor.

"I don't even know what happened," James mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and shooting a dirty look at Sirius. Peter smiled sheepishly and picked up his bag. Sirius whistled and looked away innocently into the distance.

"Mr. Black?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm?" Sirius turned back slowly, an expression of fake surprise on his face, his mouth set in an 'Oh me?' sort of way. "Yes Professor?" McGonagall rolled her eyes and waved her wand at Peter's bag, making him jump when he shrunk down and dropped from his hand. Dumbledore nodded to James, who was picking up his and Sirius's bags and putting them on the desk.

"Oh, yeah well, he had a spider on his forehead. And I'm scared of spiders," Sirius shrugged. "Seemed like the best way to kill it. Peter was in the way. I've been practising my high-jump since we last spoke, as I'm sure you remember the results of my last attempt, but it still needs a bit of improvement. I took down Peter with me on the way to James."

"Yes, well, let's not discuss it now, shall we?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, if you would please put your bags on the table and we can get on with this." James wrenched his bag out of Sirius's hand, who had picked both bags up and was giving James apologetic, puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, pouting and shuffling after James.

Sirius and James put their bags on the desk, where McGonagall quickly transfigured them. Sirius coughed loudly and raised his hand. "Professor, may I ask what is under the sheet?" He pointed at the bulky sheet-covered thing on Dumledore's desk.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore smiled broadly and strode over to his desk. "This, everyone, is your accomodation for the duration of the experiment. If you would like to gather round," Dumbledore waved them over. Remus left his chair hesitantly, wishing this was just a dream and he wasn't seeing what he was about to see. Lily jumped put of her seat, pushing her way in front of Sirius and pulling her hand out of James's when he took it.

Dumbledore pulled the sheet away and there was an audible intake of breath from all in the room. A dolls house sat on the desk - only it wasn't a normal dolls house. It was bigger than most dolls houses and was three stories high. Dumbledore's lip turned up at the corner and he lifted a latch at the side of the house. The house split in half and opened up so they could see the whole house.

The ground floor consisted of a kitchen full of walnut cupboards and two dining tables, one covered in a red and gold cloth and the other in silver and green, a fridge fitted into the corner and a tiny stove and sink in between the fridge and cupboards. Adjacent to the little kitchen was a common room of sorts, decorated with both Gryffindor and Slytherin hangings. A fireplace lay against one wall in front of black velvet couches. Bookcases and portraits and shelves full of things that were too small to see lined the walls. A set up stairs led to a landing on the first floor, where there was a door and another staircase. The door led to a dormitory with five beds and an ensuite. Four out of the five beds had a Gryffindor bedspread, while the bed lying in the middle of the room was wrapped in a Slytherin duvet. The second floor also had one dormitory and a bathroom, but this dormitory contained only one bed, a bed that would be king-sized were it a real house and that too was decorated in scarlet and gold.

"Yes, my own room!" Sirius fist-pumped to himself.

"No," McGonagall said sharply. "Ms Evans is in that room. You boys will be sharing."

"How come she gets a double bed?" Peter whined.

"There is space in Ms. Evans's room for a double bed," McGonagall shrugged, but she smiled slightly at Lily. Lily shot her an appreciative smile back.

"Now, you'll find your list on the table in the house. There are three moleskin bags there too, so it would be a good idea to put the items from the list into the bags to keep them safe," Dumbledore pointed to the tiny table as he spoke. "I would suggest you find them all as soon as possible because otherwise you will be required to return every weekend until you find them. You will be transfigured back at this time on Sunday evening. Remember, the only way this will work is if you all work together. Please line up beside the door."

The group filed into line, each dreading the experiment for different reasons. Severus because he would have to spend the weekened with people who hated him and whom he hated. James and Sirius because they would have to put up with Snivellus all weekend - if it wasn't for him the experiment might have even been fun. Lily couldn't stand the thought of spending a weekend running around the school looking for stupid little trinkets. Peter knew he couldn't get it right and he didn't even know what he was going to contribute. Remus just had no idea what was going to happen, and that scared the shit out of him. This was going to be a _nightmare_.

"The house will be situated in the back left corner of Trophy Room. The same curfews apply to you as to the rest of the school," McGonagall warned. "There is an alarm on the door of the house. If you leave after curfew we will be able to tell and there will be severe punishment. And besides," she allowed herself a small smirk, "exactly how far could you get at the size you'll be?"

Professor McGonagall raised her wand and looked at Dumbledore. "That's all, isn't it Albus?" Dumbledore nodded happily, seemingly barely even listening. McGonagall smiled at the students. "See you Sunday," were the last words they heard before a flash of yellow light blinded them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry it took so long to update, I know I said I'd try for a week but I just couldn't think of anything to write and I'd really rather take my time writing it than rushing out something I'm really not happy with. I know this chapter was short but I promise they will get longer - this chapter would have been longer because I originally had a much longer conversation between Severus and Narcissa which I loved. I took a long time deciding whether to keep it or not but eventually decided it didn't fit well. I might upload it in a seperate story another time. I hope you like my Narcissa, I took a lot of time thinking about her life and what she was going through at the time. It doesn't really show in this story though : (**

**Also, I know some of the ages are a bit off but, y'know...artistic lisence : )**

**Hopefully I'll update sooner next time but I can't make any promises.**

**Please review!**

**Ellen xx**


End file.
